


Afterlife

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, actually more than one - Freeform, but I think it's not so sad you know, it's mainly happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]In quegli anni, sono tante le volte in cui Martìn ha sognato Andrés.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che non intendo attribuirmi meriti non miei, segnalo di aver ricevuto lo spunto da uno dei commenti lasciati al video ufficiale de La Scena caricato sul canale youtube di Netflix.  
> Che Palermo morirà sacrificandosi per la banda - come coronamento del suo character development - e per la buona riuscita del piano - ultimo omaggio all'amore della sua vita, per il quale lo aveva ideato - lo so io e lo sapete voi e lo sa il mondo, quindi... ~~Ogni scusa è buona per scriversi da soli l'ennesimo content Berlermo~~

In quegli anni, sono tante le volte in cui Martìn ha sognato Andrés.

Lo ha sognato al monastero, intento a dedicarsi alla progettazione del loro piano; lo ha sognato sorridergli con la faccia premuta contro il cuscino nella luce pallida del mattino; lo ha sognato ballare, cantare, ridere e sempre e rigorosamente vivo. 

Tutti i sogni relativi ad Andrés, però, persino quelli che risultavano più reali, venivano guastati dal senso di apprensione latente che si infiltrava nel suo subconscio, una specie di segnale d’allarme da cui l’inganno veniva smascherato ancor prima di crollare sotto i colpi inferti dal risveglio. Aprire gli occhi era come perdere Andrés di nuovo e, con lui, un’altra piccola parte di sé. È per questo che alla fine è rimasto così poco di Martìn; quello che è sopravvissuto alla notizia della morte di Andrés è stato portato via da ciò che restava di lui, consumato dal suo ricordo come lo stoppino di una candela dal fuoco della fiamma che arde.

Sacrificarsi per trarre gli altri in salvo gli ha consentito di recuperare un lembo di quell’anima che credeva irrimediabilmente smarrita, di ritornare ad assaggiare la vita nel suo senso più autentico prima di lasciarla andare: è più di quanto avrebbe mai osato sperare per se stesso, una conquista che non immaginava nemmeno di poter avvistare al tempo in cui balzava a sedere sul letto con la fronte madida di sudore e un nome – sempre quello, sempre lo stesso - ad aleggiare sulle labbra.

Martìn ha la certezza di non essere intrappolato in una delle gabbie dorate in cui lo rinchiudeva crudelmente il sonno quando la sua esistenza era una sequela di giorni sempre uguali passati a distruggersi e a maledirsi. Lo sa perché non avverte quell’aroma di finto a pizzicargli le narici, né la sottile pellicola di angoscia che lo ricopriva come un sudario. 

Ora l’aria che immette è fresca e incontaminata e l’unica cosa che gli ammanta la pelle sono i raggi di un sole alto e primaverile, che riscalda piacevolmente anziché scottare; ora Andrés è _davvero_ lì, elegante e bellissimo dentro a uno dei suoi soliti completi, talmente a portata di mano che basterebbe sollevare un braccio per riuscire a toccarlo e tastare la sua presenza con le dita.

“Ti avevo detto che ci saremmo rivisti.”

 _Me lo ricordo_ , pensa Martìn, e quando schiude le labbra è con l’intento di dar voce alle parole formulate nella sua mente. Sono altre, però, quelle che si sente pronunciare. “Ti amo” dice, ed è naturale come emettere un respiro, semplice come non credeva che sarebbe mai potuto essere. “Ti ho amato per anni e ti amerò sempre.” 

Ora non c’è un 1% di possibilità a frapporsi tra di loro, non ci sono _se_ e _ma_ a negare quello che sarebbe potuto essere; c’è solo Andrés che sorride di un sorriso che si infila dritto nel cuore di Martìn e un senso di pace che Martìn ha rincorso per tutta la vita senza mai riuscire ad agguantarlo. Se morire significa averlo raggiunto, allora va bene. Se vuol dire tornare ad occupare il suo posto accanto ad Andrés, l’unico a cui abbia mai sentito di appartenere, non può che andar bene.

“Wow!” Martìn si volta al suono di quell’esclamazione. Nairobi ha addosso un vestito rosso e non c’è odio né veleno nei suoi occhi, solo una punta di orgoglio che riverbera come un granello di luce. “Siamo diventati coraggiosi.”


End file.
